


Jay's Kinktober Day Ten

by thefruitbasket



Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fucking in a dark alley, Kinktober 2020, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sex Work, Strap-Ons, nonbinary author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefruitbasket/pseuds/thefruitbasket
Summary: Kinktober Day Ten: ExhibitionismGhost receives company from a rather unusual and unforgettable client.
Relationships: Original Tiefling Character(s)/Original Human Character(s)
Series: Jay's Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949083
Kudos: 2





	Jay's Kinktober Day Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This work contains sex work and some mentions of racism.

They had been working the corner that night; which really... was not their favorite. This late in the game Ghost had usually had a pretty stable client base, but things had been slow the last few weeks and they were getting short on cash. They were out by Northeast Square; it was busy enough there to get some action without having to work too hard, but quiet enough to scare off most of the weirdos. 

Still, they hadn’t really been expecting anything other than the typical sort that came to see them, different faces, but the same stories. So, they were a little surprised when a girl about the same age as them came striding towards them with a proud gait. She stuck out about as sorely as one could in a busyish city plaza, dressed in an elegant green dress with bright eyes and bouncy brown curls, a dazzling emerald in a pile of donkey shit.

She had stopped right in front of Ghost and as they looked her up and down, trying to figure out what her deal was, she had spoken to them.

“Are you a prostitute?” she tilted her head, “Sorry, was that rude? Is there another way I’m supposed to ask that?”

Ghost blinked. Yup, she was definitely a West Side girl. They had certainly taken on clients from West Side before, but they were usually men twice their age looking to cheat on their wives. This girl was young, cute, and honestly looked too innocent to be asking such questions. 

They recovered from their confusion, “I am. Don’t worry about how you ask; you aren’t gonna hurt my feelings.”

She giggled, a melodious little laugh. She was strange, but not in an unpleasant way. 

“I know I’m at risk of sounding like a stereotypical douche here, but what the hell is a pretty thing like you doing in a shithole place like this,” they vaguely gestured to the dirty plaza, earning some glares from a nearby group sharing a smoke.

She smiled at them and they could see the facade of innocence lower. There was something almost cat-like there, predatory. She rested a hand comfortably on their shoulder, leaning into their space, “I’m getting bored of the boys and girls in my neighborhood. They never want to do anything exciting.”

Ghost couldn’t stifle their laugh, “That’s rich kids for you. They got a reputation to uphold.”

Her grin only stretched wider, “Oh, I know. My father would kill me if he knew I was here.”

“Well it’s a good thing he doesn’t know then, isn’t it?” they took her around her waist, actually rather enjoying the light flirtation. 

“So what do you say? Want to make my wildest dreams come true...” she paused, grasping for a name they hadn’t yet given her.

“Ghost. And I think that can probably be arranged. Care to tell me what those wildest dreams entail,” they were whispering in her ear now and could feel her shiver under their hands.

She bit her lip, letting tense silence carry for a beat, “I want it to be risky. Somewhere someone might hear. Somewhere someone might  _ see _ .”

It was far from the craziest shit Ghost had been tasked with and honestly something they enjoyed a little themself. But it was clear that getting caught was as naughty as it got in her small and sheltered word, so they let out a playfully scandalized gasp. 

“But what would your father say? If someone saw you being ravished like a little harlot downtown in some alley, they exhaled against her neck.

“Let them gossip. They’ll have no proof,” she sounded downright giddy. “What’s your fare?”

“Ten gold,” it was a lie, a pretty steep upcharge, but they had no doubt that she could afford it. 

They were pleasantly rewarded with the gamble when she dropped a significantly larger sum into their back pocket. 

Ghost led her in a few blocks in from the plaza, but not too far. They knew a spot, a shadowy ally that was dark enough to offer some privacy, but still off a pretty well used stretch of road. 

They pressed her against the crumbling stone wall of one of the buildings and she gasped as they pushed their tongue into her mouth. It didn’t take her long to meet their intensity, groping their ass with surprising strength from such dainty little hands. 

Ghost kept the kissing breathtaking, but didn’t push things any further just yet. They ran quick calculations between kisses; she was a first-timer, so too much might startle her or make her uneasy; but she definitely saw herself as a bad girl, which meant they couldn’t be too gentle. 

They settled for continuing kissing until she started to tug off their shirt and only then did they step into the lead. They undressed her easily, more than a little thankful that she opted to wear only a simple gown and a chemise rather than half a dozen heavy layers cinched tight with cording.

As the fabric fell to her ankles she covered her breasts with her hands; they could tell she was being coy. She had a lovely figure, full and soft and unmarked. It was such a stark contrast to their own skin: freckled, scarred, and rough from years of hard labour. How kind of a life must she have lived to have such an untouched canvas?

They banished the thought. They had work to do. Ghost tugged off their pants easily and reached into their work bag. They hummed thoughtfully as they flipped through their toolkit, eventually deciding on their go-to harness and a simple glass toy that was a bit more slender in size. 

She had her eyes fixed upon them as they got everything strapped up, but Ghost doubted the human could see much in the darkness between the buildings. They only confirmed the notion when she jumped as they ran their tail along her outer thigh.

She laughed a little, definitely startled rather than frightened. It put Ghost a bit more at ease; it was strange how sometimes those that would seek them out seemed almost jumpy beneath their touch. They weren’t sure why they bothered. 

In their musing she managed to catch them a little off guard, bringing them back in for a kiss. They focused back in on her, running a hand through her hair. Her curls were soft and well cared for. She really was lovely; it certainly made their job tonight more enjoyable. 

They ran a fingernail lightly over one of her nipples and it hardened beneath their touch. She let out a moan, definitely louder than was necessary, but hey that was what she was there for. They kneaded her large soft breast with increasing pressure and let their other hand slip down to her cunt.

Ghost rubbed quick circles over her clit and she bucked into their hand. They chuckled, taking one of her nipples into their mouth as they continued to work her up. She whined sharply into the night air and it made them almost a little smug. 

Ghost let her pleasure drag out slowly, building her anticipation for more as they sucked hickies into her dark skin. They kept them below the collar, but she would definitely have something to remember them by. 

As they felt her start to get impatient, they brought their lips back to hers. The positioned the glass toy between her legs, letting it slide between her folds to warm it up. She ground against it, already panting and gasping. They hadn’t even begun to fuck her yet; this was going to be fun.

“You ready?” they muttered against her swollen lips, a smirk breaking upon their own. 

“If you don’t fuck me now I might just have to beat you up,” she tightened her grip on their shoulder. 

Ghost let out a genuine laugh and she joined them. They spent a moment just giggling into the night air until they pressed the toy to her entrance and her laughter turned into a gasp. 

They pressed into her slowly, listening carefully for any indication of discomfort. She gave none, only letting out a long and low moan, tangling her hands in their hair. They stopped when they reached their hilt, carefully lifting her by the hips as she wrapped her legs around their waist. They had to press her into the wall to help support her weight, but she hardly seemed to notice.

“Gods, you are something else,” she smiled, eyes filled with lustful satisfaction. 

“Better than those West Side snobs?” they teased, giving her lower lip a little bite.

“I haven’t decided yet. Why don’t you show me what you can do with that thing,” she shifted positions, getting a better hold on them with her muscular thighs. 

They set a medium pace to start, enough to send a jolt to her system, but not so much as to overwhelm her. She had a good enough grip around their neck that they were able to loosen their hold on her to bring a hand back down to her clit. 

She was getting louder now; her blunt fingernails digging into them as she let out a chorus of moans. 

“You weren’t kidding about wanting to be heard. I bet you’ve woken up the whole neighborhood by now,” they let their teeth drag lightly from her ear down to her jaw. 

Her chest heaved and she started rolling her hips into them. They picked up the speed, thrusting her into silence for a second before she was nearly screaming into their shoulder. They just laughed and gave her a teasing kiss on the head. 

“What would you do- ah- if they saw us?” she babbled between broken gasps.

“Well I wouldn’t stop. I think they’d deserve a show; it would be a sight to see, such a pretty girl taking it so rough and slutty,” they about purred into her ear. 

She groaned, giving their collarbone a gentle bite, “Please, I’m close.”

Ghost angled their hips upward. They were sweating from the effort, but they sure as hell weren’t a quitter. Time to bring it home. 

They quickened their pace as much as they could, pinching her clit as they rubbed over the top of it with their thumb. She went suddenly ridgid before she came with a cry, reaching up to yank their hair as she did. If the entire neighborhood hadn’t been awake before, they sure as hell were now.

Ghost brought her down slowly, still shivering and shuddering as the last waves of pleasure rolled through her body. She was quickly going slack, so they strengthened their grip on her until she could get her legs beneath her again. She exhaled and laughed against their chest, her curly hair wild and messy and her skin flushed with sweat.

“So… Better than the West Side snobs?

“Absolutely,” she pressed a peck to their cheek, still giddy and relaxed in the way only really good sex could make someone.

They hadn’t wasted much time after that, both putting their clothes back on quickly and parting ways. Ghost had spent a while wondering if she might come back, maybe even joining their list of regular clients. She never did, but that was fine too. The number of people who saw them once far outweighed the number that saw them again, but that just came with the job they supposed. 

So that was the end of it and they assumed they would never see her again, which would have been a logical assumption had the girl not made it part of her signature to defy expectations. 

It was less than two years later. Ghost wasn’t doing much sex work as of late, but it was autumn again and that brought a cold loneliness that they didn’t want to dwell on, so they kept busy instead. They had taken a job in West Side, a regular client; they were meeting him in the plaza that afternoon. 

As they waited, they had taken to watching the crowd of people bustling around them, fielding judgemental looks with well practiced indifference. It had caught their eye then, a head full of bouncy brown curls, and they had narrowed in on it in surprise.

She looked older now, but then again so did they. Her bright eyes were tired and they were fixed to the cobblestone street beneath her. She was on the arm of an older man, maybe in his fifties; he talked and laughed with another man and the two made no attempt to include the woman in their conversation. 

They sighed, a little heaviness settling in their chest. They aren’t sure what they expected; they knew better than anyone that was how life was. Still, a part of them had hoped that the girl with the bouncy curls still had fire burning in her eyes.

They turned away as they caught sight of their client waving for them at the other end of the plaza. Maybe one day she would find them again, or maybe it would be her husband. It didn’t really matter. Now was now and they had empty pockets and a cloak too thin for the frigid October air.


End file.
